User talk:Howbluetheocean
Welcome Hi, welcome to Charmed! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Prudence Melinda Halliwell page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Scarecroe (help forum | blog) Pearl/Phoebe If you recall, Patty and the girls mention several times that Phoebe is named after Patty's favorite aunt ... I forget what episode this is mentioned in, I think it is That 70's episode. When Patty was growing up, the cousins would have been around, henceforth, that makes Prue's pastlife - P. Bowen - Patty's favorite aunt. Aunt Phoebe. When it comes to Pearl - P. Baxter - they refer to her as Aunt Pearl, ie, Aunt Pearl's couch. Priscilla is the name given to P. Baxter in Charmed novels, as established by former administrator TheBook If you look at the timeline as well, P. Russell was dead far before Patty was born, that leaves only either P. Bowen or P. Baxter to be Aunt Phoebe - unto which Phoebe Halliwell is named. Establishing the fact Baxter is Priscilla as per the novels, that leaves Russell as Pearl. . --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 02:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Phoebe could be named after one of Gram's friends that she called "Aunt Phoebe" like Aunt Gail. On the page, it just says that Priscilla was a made up name because it makes sense, and there's no mention of any Charmed Books. Also, Pearl could be anyone. The writers left their names unsaid, so they should be the way the writers made them.Samuelsalvator 03:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Screencaps That's the pattern in the infobox. We use screencaps. You always change it to a screencap of Nymph Paige, but not the poster. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 18:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Really? I only moved the information into a category. It will look far better and cleaner. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 04:29, October 11, 2010 (UTC) But I wanted to write more in-depth sections about major altercations, like the virus, and the other altercations. It would look stupid in a category section. And all that information is needed on the article. It shouldn't even be a category, magical beings makes sense as a category, but The Magical Community is just repeating the same beings. I think it needs to be changed back.Samuelsalvator 04:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :You're right. The article seems better. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 17:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Demons How do you know that she couldn't blow up multiple demons? just because it was never seen, doesnt mean the power could have been used to do it. It may advance to the point where she could, just like Prue's power could advance like Brianna's where she could send things miles away, ie the Crystal Sword. Blowing up multiple demons is an assumption about advancement, just like your theory of deviation is an assumption. --PiperHollyCharmed 22:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :She couldn't blow multiple demons at once because M.C. is power to use on one being. If she can blow up multiple demons at once then she have the power of Energy Waves. Alexander 13:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Piper has been seen Blowing up mutlitple demons with M.C. But I don't know what episode :( --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 14:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Used Karma, she blows up at least 6 low level demons with one blast.Samuelsalvator 19:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC)